SHADOW
by DinkyAA
Summary: "aku tau kau selalu mengikutiku Tao. Berhentilah mengikutiku. Aku sudah melupakanmu. Kita sudah tak ada hubungan lagi. Kau sudah bahagia begitupun aku. Pergilah"-BAD SUMMARY-Cerita abal abal KRISTAO Pair


Title : Shadow

Author : DinkyAA

Cast : Wu Yi fan [Kris]

Huang Zi Tao

Other cast : /

Genre : Sad romance, Yaoi

Length : oneshoot

Catatan : ff ini aku buat dengan hasil pemikiranku sendiri. Mohon tidak di copas ya^^ maaf bila ada unsur intrinsik yang sama. Maaf jika ff ini GJ dan ga seru hehe. Semoga kalian semua suka ya dengan ff ku ini (?) *ngokk* dan tolong kalau bisa kasih masukan atau saran biar aku bisa bikin ff yang lebih bagus dari ff ini hehe. Happy reading :**~~

Seperti biasa, setiap hari aku selalu diam-diam mengikutimu. Aku selalu berhati-hati agar kau tidak menyadari kebaradaanku, ya, aku tak mau kau menyadari akan keberadaanku. Karena aku rasa jika kau tau aku mengikutimu, kau akan sangat marah padaku. seperti biasa, pagi ini kau melangkah menuju sekolah. Tentu saja sekolah yang sama denganku. Seoul Of Performing Art School. Itulah sekolah kami.

Dia pun duduk dibangku kedua. Sedangkan aku dibangku paling terakhir. Ya walaupun jaraknya agak jauh, tapi aku tetap senang bisa memandanginya. Aku selalu mengagumi sejak dahulu hingga sekarang. Apalagi kami juga bertetangga dan kami bersahabat dekat sejak kecil,namun sejak kejadian itu dia menjauh dariku. Bahkan menyapaku saja tidak. Maka dari itu aku selalu mengikutinya diam-diam. Dan aku yakin dia tak menyadari keberadaanku.

Tak terasa bel masuk berbunyi. Kim seosangnim pun datang dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Namun tak sedikitpun aku lepas untuk memperhatikannya. "Wu Yi Fan, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang tadi saya jelaskan?" Tanya kim seosangnim pada namja itu –Kris- orang yang aku sukai, bukan. Tapi yang sangat aku cintai melebihi hidupku sendiri.

"mianhae seosangmin, aku tidak mengerti tentang apa yang anda jelaskan" ucap Kris agak malu. Ya, aku yakin dia tidak memperhatikan materi yang kim seosangnim sampaikan. "aigoo, baiklah akan ku ulangi lagi" ucap kim seosangnim.-Selangkah demi selangkah, aku terus mengikuti jejakmu. Kemana kau akan pergi? Sejujurnya aku tidak tau arah jalan ini. namun walaupun begitu akutetap mengikutimu. Ternyata kau berjalan kesebuah toko bunga yang cukup besar. Dan dia membeli 1 bucket mawar putih. Untuk siapa itu? Apadia akan memberikannya pada seorang yeoja atau namja lain? Ah , gara-gara aku terlalu banyak berpikir kini Kris sudah pergi dan aku kehilangan jejaknya. Hmm baiklah, lebih baik aku pulang saja kerumahku.

-Mataharipun kembali terbit, seperti biasa kita berjalan seirama menuju sekolah. Aku tetap mengikutimu dari belakang agar kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Ingin sekali aku menyapamu dan berbincang denganmu. Namun jika hal itu aku lakukan kau pasti akan marah padaku. maafkan aku karena kesalahanku semuanya jadi seperti ini. tapi aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Kris.

Akhirnya kitapun sampai disekolah. Aku yang duduk paling belakang hanya mampu melihatmu dari sini. Melihatmu yang sedang berbicara bersama teman-temanmu. Bahkan dengan para yeoja itu , yeoja-yeoja yang selalu mencari perhatianmu. Aku sangat iri pada mereka. Karena mereka bisa dekat denganmu.

Kau terlalu baik Wu Yi Fan, bahkan kau meladeni godaan dari para yeoja itu. aku muak melihatnya, aku sakit hati melihatnya. Akhirnya akupun berlari menuju atap sekolah untuk sekedar menenangkan hatiku. Meredam segala cemburu didadaku.

-Bulan bersinar dengan terangnya.

Dan aku tetap memperhatikanmu dari balkon kamarku. Ya, kamar kita berhadapan Wu Yi Fan. aku bisa melihat semua aktifitas yang kau lakukan dari sini. Kau menatap kearahku, akupun tersenyum namun kau langsung memalingkan wajahmu. Sebegitunya kah kau membenciku? Aku pun tertunduk lemas. Aku benar-benar bingung saat ini. apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Jam menunjukan jam 12 malam. Aku rasa Kris sudah tidur. Seperti biasa, aku menuju kerumahnya. Ya, aku menyusup kedalam rumahnya. Kenapa bisa? Karena aku pernah diberi kunci cadangan rumah ini oleh eommanya Kris ketika mereka liburan ke Canada 1 tahun lalu. Dan akulah yang menjaga rumah ini selama mereka pergi. Kini aku sudah berada didalam kamar Kris. Terlihat wajahnya begitu damai dan tenang. Akupun memberanikan diri mengusap pipinya. "saranghae" bisikku lalu mencium keningnya.

-Hari demi hari telah aku lewati bersama denganmu, ya walaupun tak menganggapku ada. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, dibalik pohon memperhatikanmu yang sedang menunggu seseorang. Tidak biasanya seorang Wu Yi Fan menunggu seseorang ditaman seperti ini. tiba-tiba Kris tersenyum, saat aku melihat arah tatapannya ternyata dia sedang tersenyum pada seorang namja cantik yang kini tengah menghampirinya. Sesungguhnya aku cemburu melihat kalian yang kini sedang duduk sambil tersenyum dan berbicara satu sama lain.

Akupun menyeka air mataku. Dan kini Kris memeluk namja itu, aku tau siapa namja itu. dia teman kami disekolah, Xi Luhan. Aku tidak tahan melihat mereka seperti itu, apa ini yang Kris dulu rasakan saat aku berpelukan dengan chanyeol? Sungguh sangat sesak dada ini. akupun segera pergi karena tidak mau sesuatu yang lebih menyakiti hatiku terjadi.

-Jam pulang sekolah pun berakhir. Seperti biasa aku berjalan mengikuti Kris. Namun saat melewati jalan yang sepi Kris langsung berbalik dan sialnya dia mengetahui keberadaanku. "aku tau kau selalu mengikutiku Tao. Berhentilah mengikutiku. Aku sudah melupakanmu. Kita sudah tak ada hubungan lagi. Kau sudah bahagia begitupun aku. Pergilah" ucap Kris dingin lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk sambil meneteskan airmataku. Sebenci itukah dirimu padaku?

-Hari ini aku memberanikah diri untuk menghampiri Kris. Ya, aku harus berbicara padanya. Saat aku hendak menuju rumah Kris, terlihat Kris berjalan sambil membawa mawar putih. Kemana dia akan pergi?-Tao terus mengikuti Kris dibelakangnya. Ya, Tao sadar bahwa Kris pasti menyadari keberadaannya. Namun Tao yang nekat tetap mengikutinya. Hingga Kris berhenti disuatu tempat dan menyimpan bunga itu disebuah tumpukan tanah. Kris berlutut dan memeluk batu nisan tersebut. Tao hanya tersenyum kecut melihatnya. 'RIP Huang Zi Tao'

"mianhae Zi, mianhae. Ini semua salahku" ucap Kris sambil menangis. Tao sangat sedih melihat Kris menangis dihadapan makam yang bertuliskan namanya. Tao pun mulai meneteskan airmatanya. "ani, kau tidak salah Kris. Itu salahku." Gumam Tao.

Flasback on

Kris sedang menunggu Tao. Ya mereka berjanji bertemu ditepian sungai han. Kris sudah 1 jam menunggu Tao namun Tao tak kunjung datang.

Akhirnya Kris mencari Tao.

"aigoo, dimana cincin itu? aku benar benar tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya" gumam Tao yang sedang mencari cincin pemberian dari Kris 2 minggu lalu. "kau mencari ini?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Tao. "ah, benar itu yang aku cari" ucap Tao senang lalu mengambil cincin itu dari tangan namja tersebut lalu memakainya "gomawo Chanyeol hyung " ucap Tao lalu memeluk chanyeol reflex.

"Zi Tao" sebuah suara mengagetkan Tao sehingga dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. Ya Chanyeol adalah sunbae nya disekolah dan hubungan mereka cukup dekat walau tak sedekat dirinya dengan Kris. "Kris, aku bisajelaskan" ucap Tao.

Kris menatap Tao dan Chanyeol secara bergantian dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin dan tajam. Tanpa basa-basi, Kris langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka. Tao pun langsung menyusul Kris.

Kris yang sedang menyebrang tak memperhatikan mobil yang melaju cepat kearahnya.

"Kris!" teriak Tao.

'BRUKKK' tubuh itupun tak bisa menghindar. Darah banyak keluar dari kepalanya.

"TAO!" teriak Kris yang sadar bahwa Tao menyelamatkannya. Kris langsung merengkuh tubuh Tao dalam pelukannya.

"cepat telpon ambulance" ucap seorang ahjumma. "Tao.. mianhae, tidak seharusnya kau menolongku" ucap Kris sambil menangis "syukurlah… kau. Bb..bbaik ssajaa.. Kris, tadi kau salah faham. Aku menjatu..hkan cincin darimu… uhukkk" ucap Tao lalu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya."mianhae Kris, saranghae" ucap Tao lalu menutup matanya.

"ani! Kau harus bangun! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan ku!" ucap Kris sambil menangis tak karuan. Tak lama ambulance datang.

Flashback off

Kris menghapus air matanya lalu mencium batu nisan Tao. "ini terakhir kalinya aku kesini" ucap Kris lalu berdiri. Saat membalikan badan Kris terlonjak kaget karena sosok Tao kini benar benar ada dihadapannya.

"Kris kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya Tao "ini benar-benar kau?" ucap Kris tak percaya

"Waktu kita hanya sedikit untuk berinteraksi. Maaf selama ini aku mengikutimu, itu karena aku masih belum bisa meninggalkan dunia ini. aku mencintaimu dan aku akan selalu mengikutimu dan menjadi bayanganmu. Maaf jika aku egois" ucap Tao lalu mengecup bibir Kris. Dingin, itulah yang Kris rasakan. Namun lama kelamaan sosok itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Membuatnya membeku seketika."aku juga mencintaimu Tao, nado saranghae! Wo ai ni!" ucap Kris saat sosok itu menghilang.

-END-

KYAAAAAAA~ apaan nih wks maafkan ff abal abal geje ku yg satu ini ya chingu gkgkgk ceritanya mau bikin sad romance tapi malah jadi aneh kayak gini wkwkwk. Review jusseyoooo *aegyo bareng tao*


End file.
